APRIL SNOW (CHANBAEK VERS)
by Ikki Ka Jung99
Summary: "Saat rasa ini membawa asa untuk mencinta"
1. Chapter 1

APRIL SNOW

Title:April Snow (ChanBaek vers)

Author: Ikki Ka Jung99

Cast: -Byun Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol

-Lu Han

-Oh Sehun

Genre:Romance,Hurt,

Rating: T ? -_-

Pairing: ChanBaek,slight! ChanLu,HunBaek,HunHan

Summary: Saat rasa ini membawa asa untuk mencinta…

~PROLOG~

"_Kupikir kau mencintaiku selalu lebih dan lebih lagi"_

"_Kupikir hidupmu hanya untukku,satu-satunya pengisi hati"_

"_Kupikir kita akan selalu bersama,sekarang dan selamanya_"

**April Snow**.Ketika salju di bulan April menjadi saksi bisu hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol,serta Luhan dan Sehun. Ketika dinginya udara pesisir Samcheok justru membuat mereka gerah karena kecelakaan yang menimpa pasangan masing-masing. Ketika pohon pagoda yang berusia 350 tahun itu bertanya,bisakah rasa cinta ini berusia sepanjang dirinya?

* * *

"Apakah penanggung jawab dari Lu Han sudah datang?"

"Kalau kau sudah pulih masalah punya anak..akan kuserahkan padamu"

"Selama aku tidak ada jangan selingkuh ya..kalau pun kau selingkuh, lakukan tanpa sepengatahuanku.."

"Dia sedang cuti empat hari dari kemarin,jika ada hal yang mendesak,apa perlu saya menghubungi nomor ponselnya?"

"Mereka hari ini pergi dinas ke pembukaan cabang baru di daerah sana"

"Istri saya adalah ketua tim desain interior"

"Kau sedang mengambil gambar?"

"Nomor PIN-nya 1026"

"Aku sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu denganmu sangat merindukanmu"

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau sangat mencintai perempuan itu?"

"Aku rindu tatapanmu,suaramu,belaian tanganmu. Semuanya "

"Lebih baik kau mati saja."

"Tidakkah tidak bisa selain mencintainya?"

"Di kulkas ada air"

"Semangat ya"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menjalin hubungan?Dua orang yang gagal…"

"Kau tahu seperti tangga nada yang ada tujuh,cahaya-cahaya yang melewati prisma juga tujuh macam"

"Asalkan bersamanya,menghabiskan waktu di tepi sungai ini pun tak apa"

"Apakah mereka juga seperti ini?Awalnya merasa ragu seperti ini?Apa karena terus menerus bertemu maka dinding itu bisa diterobos dengan mudahnya?

"Perempuan di bangsal itu sudah siuman..kau tahu itu kan Sehun~ah?"

"Pasien itu…. telah meninggal dunia.."

"Kita bercerai saja.."

"Apa ketika aku pergi dengan nya kau merasakannya Sehun~ah?"

"Ketua... salju pertama telah turun ..."

~END~

A/N:

Ini remake dari novel karya Hyung-kyung Kim dengan judul Oechul atau Going Out dan pernah difilmkan dengan judul April Snow tahun 2005 (kalo ga salah :D).Setiap aku baca novel ini aku ngebayangin ChanBaek masa .. XD

Mian for typo dan sejenisnya…. Butuh kritik dan saran…

Mind to RnR?


	2. April Snow 1 (The Beginning)

APRIL SNOW(CHANBAEK VERS)

Title:April Snow

Author: Ikki Ka Jung99

Cast: -Byun Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol

-Lu Han

-Oh Sehun

Genre:Romance,Hurt,

Length: 1 of..?

Rating: M (untuk saat ini T) '-'

Pairing: ChanBaek,slight! ChanLu,HunBaek,HunHan

Disclaimer: Annyeong :) …FF ini remake dari novel Hyung-kyung Kim yang judulnya sama,ada yang pernah baca?

Atau mungkin pernah lihat filmnya? *tapi aku belum pernah liat :D

Hanya saja akan ada beberapa perubahan ..sekian.. Trims..

**WARNING FOR TYPO! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! CHANBAEK JJANG ^^!**

Summary: _Saat rasa ini membawa asa untuk mencinta.._

P.S kata-kata yang di italic bisa kata hati atau flashback :D

* * *

AUTHOR POV

Pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun ketika ia duduk di ujung kiri kursi kayu di sebelah ruangan bertuliskan "Ruang Operasi". Namja itu membungkuk seraya mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Chanyeol melangkah mendekatinya ,bermaksud bertanya apakah pasien korban kecelakaan lalu lintas yang ada di dalam sedang menjalani operasi?Dan benarkah dia istriku,Lu Han?.

Tapi semua pertanyaan itu seolah sirna ketika ia tepat berada di depan namja itu. Namja itu diam seperti cetakan patung yang bahkan jika disentuh sedikit saja bisa retak. Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya dan mondar mandir di depan ruang operasi.

Saat itu ia sedang mengatur cahaya, tiba-tiba dia mendengar berita kecelakaan Luhan, hal itu membuat perasaan Chanyeol menjadi gelap, bahkan Kim Jong In –hoobaenya-yang memanggilnya berkali-kali pun tidak didengarnya sampai tepukan halus dari Jong In menyadarkannya untuk segera menyusul Luhan.

Selama menunggu di depan ruang operasi kurang lebih enam kali Chanyeol pergi ke serambi lalu menyulutkan rokoknya..Kemudian dia menuju mesin penjual otomatis untuk mengambil 3 gelas kopi, lalu meminumnya. Sekitar sepuluh kali ia duduk-bangkit lalu mondar-mandir di ruangan yang sempit itu. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak merubah posisinya. Cardigan coklat tua yang dikenakannya membuatnya seperti bagian dari kursi tersebut. Entah mengapa melihat namja itu membuat hati Chanyeol sedikit tenang.

Tepat saat itu pintu ruang operasi terbuka, saat itu pula Baekhyun bangkit dari kursi. Perawat yang keluar itu menatap lekat-lekat ruangan sempit itu..

"Apa penanggung jawab dari Luhan sudah datang?"tanyanya.

Chanyeol langsung menghampiri perawat itu, setelah mendengarkan informasi yang disampaikan perawat, ia segera memasuki ruang UGD, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kembali duduk terpaku dikursinya.

AUTHOR POV END

CHANYEOL POV

Ketika aku memasuki ruang UGD,hal yang pertama kali kulihat adalah tubuh Luhan-istriku- dipenuhi alat suntik,alat pernafasan,serta alat-alat kedokteran lainnya. Meskipun tubuhnya dipasangi alat-alat itu,aku bersyukur ia berhasil menjalani operasi. Aku memegang tangannya lalu beralih ke wajah cantiknya. Terlihat bekas luka memar serta lecet-lecet diantara kain perban yang diresapi bekas darah. Telapak tangan dan punggung tangannya pun demikian, penuh luka.

"Kalau kau sudah pulih..masalah punya anak aku serahkan padamu"lirihku

Sebenarnya selama ini aku tidak menginginkan anak ,aku takut tidak bisa membesarkannya di dunia yang keras dan berbahaya Lu Han selalu bercanda dengan mengatakan,

"_Sudahlah berikan satu spermamu saja itu sudah cukup"_

Aku tahu dari satu sperma itu dapat menghasilkan proses kehamilan,lalu kelahiran dan pada akhirnya membesarkan anak. Pagi hari saat akan pergi dinas dia juga berkata,

"_Satu saja,dari ratusan juta aku tidak meminta dua,hanya satu."_

Seandainya aku tahu akan seperti ini… seandainya aku tahu aku bisa kehilanganmu,aku ingin sekali mengabulkan permintaanmu,tampaknya kita harus memiliki seorang anak yang mirip denganku.

CHANYEOL POV END

AUTHOR POV

Saat itu ada seseorang yang memasuki ruang UGD. Chanyeol langsung memandang namja yang berada disamping ranjang Luhan. Namja yang menyerupai patung tadi mendekat memandang wajah seseorang yang tengah terbaring di ranjang. Untuk pertama kalinya,wajah dan matanya memperlihatkan tanda kehidupan. Ranjang itu cukup jauh dari ranjang Luhan. Disitu terbaring seorang laki-laki yang mungkin adalah suaminya, memakai peralatan pernafasan.

S K I P

Ruang dokter

"Peristiwa kecelakaan itu mengakibatkan benturan di bagian otak dan tulang belakang. Operasinya telah berhasil tetapi masih dalam langkah penurunan tekanan otak…"

Dokter menghentikan ucapannya,kemudian memandang Chanyeol. Dari sinar wajahnya tampak rasa lelah akibat operasi semalam belum terhapus.

"Untuk beberapa lama dia akan berada di dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri,"

"Mm maksud anda berapa lama itu….dia masih bisa bangun,kan?"Tanya Chanyeol

"Perlu waktu untuk membuktikannya." Kata dokter

"Bagaimana pun kita harus tetap optimis" tambahnya.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan dokter,seperti menunggu giliran kunjungan Baekhyun masuk dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol kerah baju Chanyeol.

_'Jika Luhan harus menghabiskan hidupnya dalam kondisi seperti ini.." b_atinnya. Mencemaskan hal-hal yang belum terjadi bukanlah ciri khas Chanyeol. Saat ini seperti bukan Chanyeol dalam tubuhnya.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju atap rumah sakit untuk menenangkan jiwanya. Pikirannya terasa hampa dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"_Selama aku tidak ada jangan selingkuh ya.."_

"_Kalaupun kau selingkuh,lakukan tanpa sepengetahuanku"_

_Luhan mendekat dan memandang mata Chanyeol lekat-lekat. Sinar matanya begitu terang. Hal inilah yang disukai Chanyeol dari Luhan_."_Selama aku tidak ada jangan selingkuh ya..kalau pun kau selingkuh, lakukan tanpa sepengatahuanku.."_

Chnayeol yakin tidak akan tertambat pada namja lain dan tidak akan ada celah untuk seseorang menghancurkan hubungan mereka. Melalui kisi-kisi atap,Chanyeol memandang jauh ke arah depan. Berada di samping Luhan adalah hal yang terbaik bagi dirinya dan Luhan saat ini. Chanyeol tidak ingin berlama-lama diterpa angin,saat rokoknya habis,ia langsung masuk ke dalam. Baru beberapa langkah menuruni tangga,ia melihat namja itu duduk di ujung bawah tangga. Chanyeol langsung tahu namja itu yang duduk dikursi tadi dengan cardigan cokelat tuanya

"_Namja itu sangat cocok memerankan artis pendukung dalam panggung pertunjukkan yang lampunya telah padam_"batin Chanyeol

Sesaat ia memandang lelaki itu,kemudian berjalan kembali menaiki anak tangga,sepelan mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Begitu melihat namja itu perasaannya kembali terguncang,Chanyeol sebelumnya tidak pernah memikirkan kehidupannya tanpa Lu Han.

Namja yang menemaninya selama 20 tahun. Namja yang berada disisinya sejak bertemu di kampus,melakukan wamil dan yang membuatnya mengerti tentang pekerjaan meanata cahaya sebagai sebuah seni. Namja yang selalu datang di konsernya dengan sebuket bunga dan mengapresiasikan tentang pencahayaan yang telah Chanyeol lakukan. Intinya ,Luhan sudah menorehkan warna kuning pada hidupnya. Perasaan apapun,dalam keadaan apapun warna kuning selalu memenuhi dirinya.

Chanyeol mulai menyalakan rokoknya dan meninggalkan atap. Namja itu tak tampak pada tempatnya duduk. Setelah berkeliling tanpa tujuan,akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan melangkah menuju ruang UGD. Namja itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu kaca ruangan tersebut. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke cardigan cokelatnya,dahinya menempel di jendela kaca,menandang ke dalam ruangan. Walaupun yang terlihat hanyalah kisi-kisi ranjang serta dahi yang dibalut perban,sepertinya itu membuatnya lebih tenang memandangi suaminya.

Chanyeol duduk di depan ruang UGD dan menelpon Jong In. Pertunjukkan kali ini adalah pertunjukkan yang lumayan besar,dengan lebar panggung sekitar 50m dan tinggi 30m, pencahayaannya juga harus tepat dan matang agar seluruh tempat tersinari. Cahaya merupakan hal yang paling dinamis melebihi apapun,jadi harus terlihat mewah.

"Yeoboseo?"

"Yeoboseo..hyung?"

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu..?"

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya kemarin,jadi siang ini aku ingin melakukan latihan secara teknis"

"Kau tak apa-apa,kan walaupun sendirian?"

"Ya.."jawab Jong In tak yakin

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik"lanjutnya.

"Kau pasti bisa.."

"Bagaiman keadaan Lu Han hyung?"

"Sedikit terluka"jawab Chanyeol singkat..

"Aku akan menelepon Tuan Kim,untuk meminta ijin"tambahnya.

"Lalu b-"

"Berusahalah"ucap Chanyeol menutup pembicaraan itu.

Namja yang tadi melihat ruang UGD melalui jendela kini duduk di arah yang berlawanan dengan Chanyeol,melingkarkan lengannya pada salah satu sisi pegangan kursi,kemudian meletakkan kepala diatasnya dalam possisi miring. Dibanding yang tadi ,posisi ini jauh lebih baik. Cahaya musim gugur yang masuk melalui jendela menyentuh bagian pundak cardigan cokelat tua itu.

Chanyeol merasa sedikit ganjil. Sejak tadi ia selalu berpapasan dengan namja itu. Di ruang UGD,di atap rumah sakit,bahkan sekarang di koridor ini.

_'Mengapa namja itu disini?Siapa dia sebenarnya?'_batin Chanyeol

Kardigan cokelat tua yang dikenakannya menambah kesan ketidakberuntungan. Warna cokelat memberikan kesan seolah-olah orang itu berpenyakitan,seolah-olah energy telah tercabut dari jiwa dan raganya.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan dari namja itu,kemudian menelpon ke tempat Lu Han bekerja. Ia bermaksud memberitahu tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa istrinya dan meminta ijin untuk sementara waktu.

"Yoboseo?Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Aku suami dari Lu Han" _Istriku baru saja mengalami kecelakaan saat sedang melakukan perjalanan dinas,operasinya telah selesai tetapi kini dia dirawat di ruang UGD. Kondisinya masih belum pulih. Jadi…_Seandainya perempuan di seberang telpon itu tidak memotong ucapannya,hal itulah yang ingin dsampaikan Chanyeol. Namun perkataan perempuan itu membuatnya kehilangan semua kata-kata tadi.

"Oh..Tuan Lu Han sedang dalam masa cuti. Maaf ada urusan apa?"

"M...maksud anda tadi..cuti-"

"Dia sedang cuti selama 4 hari sejak kemarin. Jika ada hal yang mendesak,apa perlu saya menghubungi nomor ponselnya?"

"Ti..tdak perlu"

Cuti….Begitu menutup telepon,seolah tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud 'cuti' tersebut, Chanyeol berulang kali menggumamkannya. Ponsel digenggamannya terasa panas,kepalanya mulai terasa demam. Saat mendongakkan kepala ,koridor rumah sakit seakan melayang-layang. Pusing dan kelelahan akibat tidak tidur semalam ditambah cahaya musim dingin seakan-akan menyerang. Ketika berusaha membuka mata dan menatap benda-benda disana,namja yang tengah duduk itu menarik perhatiannya. Dia tak bergerak,dahinya dibenamkan ke lengan tangannya.

TBC

A/N: Haii… saya kembali dengan chapt 1 April Snow… gimana ceritanya? Gaje?atau kurang paham dengan ceritanya?RnR yak readers.. ^^

Kritik dan saran diperlukan... ^^ :D

Pai..see you in next chapter :D

**Big Thanks To:**

**flamelight|chanbaekjjang|chika love baby baekhyun  
**


	3. April Snow 2 (Suspicion)

APRIL SNOW

Title:April Snow

Author: Ikki Ka Jung99

Cast: -Byun Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol

-Lu Han

-Oh Sehun

Genre:Romance,Hurt,

Length: 2 of..?

Rating: M (untuk saat ini T '-')

Pairing: ChanBaek,slight! ChanLu,HunBaek,HunHan

**WARNING FOR TYPO! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! CHANBAEK JJANG ^^!**

Summary: _Saat rasa ini membawa asa untuk mencinta.._

P.S kata-kata yang di italic bisa kata hati atau flashback

HAPPY READING .!

~APRIL SNOW~

Pemandangan di dalam kantor polisi terlihat seperti isi kepala Baekhyun, berantakan dan kacau. Dia melewati lorong sempit di antara meja-meja dan mencari Kepala Polisi "Park Jung Soo". Setelah memastikan identitas Baekhyun, polisi menyuruhnya menunggu sebentar.

"Satu orang masih belum datang"ucapnya

Dari sebelah pintu masuk terdengar suara,"Dimana ruang kepala polisi Park Jung Soo?". Polisi yang tengah menyusun berkas mendongakkan kepalanya,kemudian bertanya,"Apa anda penanggung jawab dari Lu Han?"

Ketika mendengar jawaban "benar" dan seseorang mendekat kearahnya, Baekhyun baru paham maksud perkataan polisi mengenai "satu orang yang masih belum datang".

'Orang aneh'pikirnya. Dia menggunakan celana berwarna _khaki _dan _jumper_ hitam,di dalam jumper yang terbuka itu tampak kaus putih serta kaus dalam abu-abu. Hal yang menarik perhatian Baekhyun adalah langkahnya yang panjang. Wajah pucatnya tidak serasi dengan pakaiannya saat ini. Setelah mengucapkan salam pada Baekhyun,dia langsung duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Polisi memperlihatkan dokumen yang sedari tadi dibacanya kepada dua orang tersebut.

"Diantara kedua orang tersebut,belum bisa dipastikan siapa yang mengemudikan mobil. Sebab keduanya ditemukan diluar kendaraan…"

Di dalam dokumen itu terdapat beberapa foto yang diambil dari lokasi kejadian. Baekhyun bisa menebak bahwa namja disampingnya adalah pasangan dari namja yang juga terbaring di ruang UGD. Kenyataan bahwa suaminya pergi dinas dengan seorang namja lain dalam satu mobil membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit.

"Karena kendaraan yang dipakai adalah kendaraan milik Oh Sehun,besar kemungkinan dialah yang mengemudi. Tapi masih harus dilakukan penyidikan lebih lanjut."

"Pengemudi kendaraan adalah pelaku,sedangkan orang yang duduk di kursi samping sopir yang paling parah adalah pengemudi truk"

Polisi menerangkan sambil membuka satu per satu dokumen yang terletak dihadapan Baekhyun. Pagar pembatas jalan remuk,bahkan pohon sampai tumbang dan tercabut dari akarnya,lalu mobil terlempar jauh ke sawah. Kaca depan mobil penumpang tersebut pecah dan di sana-sini terlihat bekas darah.

"Truk itu hendak menghindari mobil penumpang, tetapi justru melenceng dari jalur,lalu jatuh ke bawah tebing sedalam kurang lebih 20 km dalam posisi terbalik di atas kerikil.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan pengemudi truk itu?"

"Lukanya amat parah,jadi dia dibawa ke rumah sakit yang lebih besar. Dia dibawa ke Daegu tapi lukanya sungguh parah,jadi…"

Polisi bingung melanjutkan kalimatnya. Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tidak menanyakan kalimat yang terputus itu.

"Tapi ada hubungan apa Luhan dan Oh Sehun?"

"Mereka hari ini pergi dinas ke Samcheok dan membuka kantor cabang disana"

Baekhyun merasa bahwa jawabannya itu seolah-olah membela suaminya. Hal itu karena namja lain yang ikut kecelakaan bersama suaminya. Namja disampingnya pun menjawab dengan tindakan yang sama.

"Istri saya adalah ketua tim desain interior"

Entah mengapa,Baekhyun ikut mengangguk begitu saja. Restoran masakan barat memang tidak memiliki menu yang sama disetiap cabangnya tetapi juga desin interiornya.

"Setiap kali pembukaan cabang,suami saya selalu mempercayakan desain interior pada perusahaan desain. Karena membuka cabang baru,kedua belah pihak harus bekerja sama sampai keuntungan diperoleh dan untuk mengantisipasi kerugian"jelas Baekhyun

"Jadi,mereka berdua tengah mengadakan perjalanan bisnis,lalu kecelakaan,begitu?"

Polisi mengetikkan keterangan di komputer. Bukti-bukti ditempat kejadian sedang diperkisa di lab pemerintah sehingga siapa yang mengemudi baru diketahui lima belas hari kemudian.

"Tapi Lu Han ditemukan dalam kondisi mabuk .."

"Istri saya bahkan tidak kuat munum _sul._."potong Chanyeol

Polisi mengangguk-anggguk sambil terus mengetikkan informasi di keyboard.

Walaupun Sehun tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa dalam perjalanan bisinsnya dia ditemani rekan kerja,baik yeoja atau namja,Baekhyun menaruh kepercayaan padanya. Dia dalah laki-laki sejati. Baekhyun tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Sehun memiliki hubungan dengan namja lain. Dia percaya bahwa laki-laki itu mencintainya. Jika melihat Sehun dari pakaian resminya,sulit dipercaya jika ia bersenang-senang dengan namja lain.

Setelah menikah dengan Baekhyun,Sehun memutuskan berhenti dari kantornya dan memulai usaha membuka restoran masakan Barat. Setiap tahunnya dua atau beberapa kali ia membuka cabang baru,bahkan ini sudah yang kesepuluh.

Dahulu ketika masih diawal pernikahan Baekhyn merasa takut sendirian di rumah saat Sehun pergi dinas. Tapi sekarang dia sudah terbiasa ditambah suaminya itu selalu membawa oleh-oleh khas dari daerah yang dikunjunginya. Kalau pada awal pernikahan Sehun memberinya bunga dan kue,kini hadiah itu berganti menjadi benda "yang bisa dimanfaatkan". Tak hanya itu Baekhyun juga minta dibelikan oleh-oleh khas dari daerah tempat suaminya pergi dinas.

Polisi berpindah ke kursi tempat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk lalu meletakkan keranjang berwarna biru di meja. Di dalam keranjang itu terdapat beberapa barang bukti yang diambil dari lokasi kejadian. Baekhyun mengambil barang-barang milik Sehun seperti dompet,ponsel,SIM,dan kunci yang menyembul dari dalam dompet. Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama, mengambil benda-benda milik Lu Han.

Di dasar kotak terdapat benda yang tidak jelas kepunyaan siapa. Baekhyun mengambil tiket masuk tol dan 2 tiket masuk ke Taman Nasional. Disana juga ada cincin berwarna biru di dalam sebuah plastic bening berbentuk persegi. Baekhyun sedikit tersentak sesaat memandangi benda tersebut.

**Sebuah alat kontrasepsi.**

Chanyeol langsung mengambil benda itu dan memasukkannya kedalam plastic yang dibawanya. Baekhyun beralih mengambil kamera yang tersisa di keranjang.

"Mobil yang mengalami kecelakaan sudah dibawa ke bengkel Sam-ho. Sekitar 150 m dari sini disebelah kanan jalan".

"Kami akan menghubungi kalian jika hasil penyelidikan sudah keluar." Lanjut polisi itu.

Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol keluar dai ruang polisi tersebut dan berjalan menuju bengkel yang dimaksud polisi tadi. Baekhyun merasakan kecurigaan yang sangat besar. Semua karena alat kontrasepsi itu.

BAEKHYUN POV

Kalau dipikir-pikir,tidak mungkin Sehun memakai alat seperti itu, apalagi kami tengah menunggu kesempatan untuk memiliki anak. Setelah berkonsultasi dan melewati berbagai pemeriksaan di rumah sakit,dokter memberikan cara-cara agar bisa mempunyai anak. Jika tidak bisa menunggu sebentar kami berencana mengikuti program bayi tabung.

Kalau bukan Sehun… apakah milik namja yang bersamanya? Astaga, bukankah lebih aneh lagi? Rasanya ada yang tidak beres.

Cincin biru…

Alat kontrasepsi..

Sepertinya aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentang hal itu..

BAEKHYUN POV END

AUTHOR POV

Baekhyun terlalu larut dalam lamunannya,hingga hampir saja melewati bengkel. Dia baru sadar setelah namja yang pergi bersama mengingatkan. Ketika melihat mobil Sehun di bengkel rasa curiga Baekhyun menjadi firasat buruk.

Kaca depan mobil itu pecah,tutup mesinnya pun setengah terbuka karena remuk. Pintu disebelah kursi pengemudi yang melesak ke dalam terbuka. Ketika dia melihat bagian dalamnya, benda yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sepatu namja yang berada di kursi penumpang.

"Bukan milik Sehun,jadi.." batinnya

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengamati isi mobil dengan seksama,tidak mau ambil pusing pasal sepatu itu. Setelah memastikan tidak ada barang Sehun yang luput dari pemeriksaan, dia segera keluar dari mobil.

Begitu Baekhyun keluar, Chanyeol yang menunggu dibelakangnya segera mendekati mobil. Tentu saja pandangannya tertuju pada sepatu namja yang tinggal sebelah itu dan secara reflex mengambilnya. Dia hanya mengambil dan meletakkannya di jalan,lalu menarik tubuhnya dari dalam mobil. Dia mundur selangkah dari mobil,lalu menatap mobil itu acuh tak acuh,lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menuju pintu masuk.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berpisah di pintu masuk bengkel. Dia ingin kembali ke rumah sakit. Jam besuk tersisa 2 jam lagi. Dia pergi dengan terburu-buru,seperti orang yang tidak punya tujuan. Cincin biru,sepatu namja,alat kontrasepsi,semua bercampur aduk dalam kepalanya. Rasa curiganya menumpuk seperti bongkahan salju. Dia kembali ingat pada 2 lembar tiket Taman Nasional. Tempat yang belum pernah dikunjungi Baekhyun. Rasanya berdebar seperti mencari kepingan puzzle dan menyusunnya untuk menemukan gambar puzzle tersebut mulai menyeruak. Untuk menghentikan pemikirannya yang tidak-tidak ia mulai masuk ke sebuah restoran.

Menu yang disediakan disana adalah _hwangtaeguk _dan _kimbab. _Setelah memesan _hwangtaeguk_ dia juga ingin memesan _kimbab_ untuk dibawa pulang, kalau-kalau nanti Sehun sadar. Di seberang meja Baekhyun terdapat pasangan kakek-nenek mengenakan baju training sedang makan _gukbab._ Wajah keriput mereka tampak kemerah-merahan tampaknya baru saja selesai berolahraga.

Meskipun makanan yang dipesannya ini bertekstur lembut dan mudah dimakan, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mencicipinya, apalagi menyentuhnya. Rasa penasarannya semakin membuncah seperti bola salju yang terus mengelinding dan membesar. Pada akhirnya ia meletakkan sumpitnya dan mengambil plastic yang berisi barang-barang yang diambilnya dari kantor polisi. Diantara semua barang itu, kamera digital tersebut belum pernah dilihatnya. Dia tahu semua benda milik suaminya termasuk pin dan ukuran kaus kaki Sehun. Namun kamera ini benar-benar asing baginya.

Sebuah tombol power menandai jutaan rasa asing itu. Begitu tombol _on/off_ dinyalakan, layar berwarna biru terbentang. Dia kembali melihat kearah tombol, tapi kinia ia menekan tombol _play_.

Begitu layar berwarna biru itu bergerak, ketika muncul wajah kedua lelaki di layar, Baekhyun baru menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya. Dia telah menekan sebuah tombol rusaknya kehidupan rumah tangga yang telah dibinanya selama 5 tahun.

"Kau sedang mengambil gambar?"

Suara laki-laki yang asing ditelinga Baekhyun terdengar dari kamera, kemudian muncul gambar _close up_ tubuhnya. Nafas Baekhyun terhenti seketika. Dibelakang suara lelaki itu terdengar suara laki-laki lain yang berkata "Jangan direkam". Di dalam layar yang semakin bergetar hebat,tampak pipi,bahu,tengkuk dan punggung yang diambil dengan jarak dekat. Tak salah lagi,leleaki itu adalah Sehun.

Didalam video itu, Sehun telihat melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah Baekhyun lihat sebelumnya. Ia memeluk lelaki disampingnya dengan begitu mesra. Baekhyun juga tidak pernah melihat Sehun tertawa selepas itu. Bahkan ia tidak pernah melihat wajah suaminya ceria seperti itu.

Suara cekikikan lelaki tadi dan suara pelan Sehun memenuhi ruangan restoran. Pandangan mata dari pasangan kakek-nenek itu mengarah padanya. Buru-buru Baekhyun menekan tombol _on/off_ untuk mencegah lebih banyak perhatian. Tetapi suara itu sudah cukup lama terdengar di restoran sehingga meninggalkan gema.

Hanya dengan menekan satu tombol,segalanya jadi hancur. Tidak hanya kehidupan rumah tangganya selama 5 tahun. Kepercayaan, kepastian cinta, serta visi dalam kehidupannya pun ikut hancur. Seketika Baekhyun yang diliputi kecurigaan merasa tubuhnya kaku. Dia hanya duduk terdiam lama sekali dan tatapan matanya sedikit sayu.

TBC..

A/N: Hei.. bertemu lagi di chapt 2 ^^

gimana meurut kalian chapt ini? RnR yakk! :D mian for typo dan sejenisnya... ga aku edit lagi soalnya.. :)

Aku minta maaf karena apdetnya ngaret '^' lagi sibuk nih..

Ada beberapa yang bilang bingung dengan jalan ceritanya ini.. waduh..maaf ya kalau susah dimengerti bahasanya.. semoga di chapt ini bisa ngerti :) #bow

See you in next chapter :D

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**cici fu|ChanBaekLuv|parklili|byeonb| riza . nafa .9|baekkiepyon**


	4. April Snow 3 (Disappointment)

APRIL SNOW

Title:April Snow

Author: Ikki Ka Jung99

Cast: -Byun Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol

-Lu Han

-Oh Sehun

Genre:Romance,Hurt,

Length: 3 of..?

Rating: M (untuk saat ini T '-')

Pairing: ChanBaek,slight! ChanLu,HunBaek,HunHan

**WARNING FOR TYPO! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! CHANBAEK JJANG ^^!**

Summary: _Saat rasa ini membawa asa untuk mencinta.._

P.S kata-kata yang di italic bisa kata hati atau flashback

- chapt sebelumnya dilihat dari sisinya Baekhyun, chapt ini dari sisinya Chanyeol ^^

HAPPY READING! ^-^

******************* APRIL SNOW ********************

'ceklek'(?)

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pulang sebentar, sembari mengecek keadaan rumah. Baru saja ditinggal 2 hari bau jamur, lembab serta bau aneh seperti bau zat kimia tecium di udara. Chanyeol cepat-cepat mengganti pakaian , membuka jendela agar udara segar diluar masuk , lalu mulai merapikan ruangan. Sembari membersihkan gelas dan menyirami tanaman, dia menatap asing pada seisi rumahnya. Bagaimanapun, rasanya sungguh aneh bila sudah terbiasa pada satu hal , lalu tiba-tiba harus berubah dan menjauh.

Chanyeol mulai paham. Kenyataan bahwa Luhan sedang cuti, pergi bersama namja lain yang tak dikenalnya dan kenyataan bahwa Luhan yang tidak bisa mencicipi _sul _bisa terkena kasus pengemudi mabuk, membuatnya terasa berhadapan dengan jurang dan tidak bisa menyingkir dari sana. Ingin sekali ia menghilangakn rasa curiga dan pikiran buruk. Setelah selesai membereskan rumah, ia mulai memasukkan beberapa barang yang akan dibawanya ke rumah sakit. Lalu dia menelpon suster untuk memastikan keadaan istrinya. Dia juga menelpon Jong In , mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan datang besok sebelum pertunjukkan.

'Aku harus memastikannya.."

Pada akhirnya ia mengambil ponsel Luhan dari plastik yang berisi benda-benda milik Luhan. Paling tidak hatinya akan merasa tenang saat ia membuka folder yang ada di ponsel tersebut. Namun, saat melihat tanda gembok di layar ponsel dan memerintahkan untuk memasukkan PIN, dadanya bergemuruh. Dia tidak menyangka Luhan mempunyai sesuatu semacam rahasia.

Chanyeol mencoba memasukkan angka-angka yang sekiranya berhubungan dengan mereka, seperti ulang tahun Luhan, ulang tahun Chanyeol, tanggal pernikahan mereka, nomor rekening, … Bahkan Chanyeol sudah memasukkan kombinasi angka-angka tersebut. Setiap kali mencobanya, gambar gembok itu selalu muncul seolah-olah mengejeknya. Melihat kenyataan yang membuatnya frustasi, Chanyeol merasa resah, mungkin saja nomor PIN itu berkaitan dengan namja yang berada di bangsal ruang UGD itu.

'brak!'

Chanyeol melempar ponsel Luhan yang berada di genggamannya karena rasa khawatir,curiga dan cemas mulai meledak di kepalanya seolah dirsiram zat kimia.

*************************** APRIL SNOW ****************************

Pagi harinya ia terbangun dengan kepala panas dan penuh sesak. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke lokasi panggung pertunjukkan tempat Jongin mengerjakan proyek tata cahaya. Akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu masuk. Di sebelah panggung tempat pertunjukkan itu ada service center telepon seluler. Chanyeol memantapkan dirinya untuk memasuki service center tersebut.

'Dalam situasi ketika pikiran , perasaan serta tindakan saling bertentangan dan bergerak ke arah yang berlainan apa boleh aku melakukan hal ini?' batinnya.

Begitu Chanyeol menyerahkan KTP dan ponsel Luhan, petugas service center segera memeriksa informasi mengenai Luhan di komputer. Tak butuh waktu lama, dia mengangkat kepala lalu megedarkan pandangan mencari Chanyeol.

"Nomor PIN-nya 1026" ucapnya.

Angka yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan dirinya. Sampai keluar dari service center, di tengah terpaan angin dingin pikiran Chanyeol menggila. Memikirkan bahwa angka itu berhubungan dengan namja yang ada di bangsal rumah sakit, muncul semacam perasaan 'dikalahkan' dalam diri Chanyeol.

'Mungkinkah angka itu berkaitan dengn peristiwa sejarah tahun 1979?' . Dari sudut bibir Chanyeol tersenyum lega. Rupanya perasaan ceria khas Luhan telah menyebar memenuhi perasaan Chanyeol.

**P.S Pada 26 Oktober 1979 terjadi peristiwa pembunuhan terhadap Presiden Korea Selatan, Park Chung-Hee**

Sesaat Chanyeol berhenti di depan panggung pertunjukkan dan membuat keputusan dalam hati. Dia tidak akan terkejut meskipun nanti menemukan iblis diantara pesan-pesan yang dikirim. Seandainya benar ada hal seperti itu, dia tak akan menuduh sembarangan sebelum Lu Han menjelaskan semuanya nanti.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkah kemudian membuka ponsel Luhan. Begitu nomor PIN ditekan, muncullah halaman utama ponsel itu. Disana terpampang sebuah pemandangan pantai dan pulau di daerah tropis. Kelihatannya bukan pantai Phucket tempat mereka berbulan madu. Chanyeol menekan nomor panggilan keluar.

Begitu tulisan "Catatan panggilan (1/300)" keluar, muncul beberapa deretan nomor telepon. Diantara nama-nama dalam ponsel tersebut nama "Sehun"-lah yang paling sering muncul. Seperti sedang mencoba mengingkarinya, Chanyeol memastikan benarkah Sehun disini, adalah "Oh Sehun"? Namja yang berada di bangsal rumah sakit itu?

Chanyeol menghela nafas sebentar. Kali ini dia menekan tombol pesan. Chanyeol menekan tombol pesan diterima. Muncul logo amplop pesan tersimpan sebanyak 74 buah. Begitu pesan terbuka, tiga diantara tujuh pesan yang ditandai dikirim oleh Sehun. Tanpa menghela nafas Chanyeol membuka pesan dari seseorang bernama Sehun yang terletak di daftar paling atas.

_Aku sedang mempersiapkan jiwa dan raga untuk pertemuan kita besok. Aku sangat merindukanmu._

Chanyeol berusaha menguatkan kakinya agar tidak roboh. Sesuatu yang sudah ia duga. Perasaannya sudah siap, sekalipun berada dalam situasi paling buruk. Dia sudah berjanji tidak akan menuduh Luhan sampai namja itu sendiri yang mengatakannya padanya. Di hadapan kenyataan yang jelas , anpa harus dinilai atau dianalogikan lagi, perlahan-lahan ingatannya terurai.

_Selama aku tidak ada jangan selingkuh ya.. Kalaupun selingkuh lakukan tanpa sepengetahuanku._

Perkataan Luhan seolah menjadi pisau belati untuknya. Mungkin itu semacam kode dari Luhan bahwa _ Aku selingkuh dan tak akan membuatmu tahu. _Sesaat Chanyeol berdiri di jalanan musim dingin. Angin yang berhembus mengibarkan bajunya, sementara sinar matahari terasa lebih panas dari biasanya. Kepalanya kembali panas, bahkan tempurung kepalanya serasa ingin meledak. Lu Han sedang cuti, tapi pergi bersama namja lain dalam kondisi mabuk….. Semua hal itu muncul kembali di otaknya, membuatnya berfikir bahwa selama ini Luhan hidup dengan penuh kebohongan dan kemunafikan.

Chanyeol meletakkan ponsel itu disakunya. Dia menggosok-gosokkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya kemudian menghela nafas panjang, namja itu mulai memasuki panggung pertunjukkan. Setelah menyapa Jongin. Chanyeol mengambil peralatan lampu dalam kotak peralatan, lalu bergerak menuju panggung, menaikkan lampu dengan CAD ke atas _truss_.

Dia harus melakukan hal itu. Dengan bergerak dan menyibukkan diri, pikiran kacaunya yang bagai diterpa angin puyuh mungkin mereda. Chanyeol berjalan tanpa ragu melewati kerangka besi bangunan untuk memasang lampu di panggug dan menempel filter di depan masing-masing lampu sesuai desain program. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa walaupun sibuk dengan pekerjaan tubuh dan pikirannya tetap berjalan-jalan sendiri. Dia baru melihat hal-hal yang selama ini telambat disdarinya.

Dia pun paham alasan menenangkan Luhan untuk cuti selama tiga atau empat hari kedepan. _Ada banyak pekerjaan di kantor , tenaga para karyawan terkuras sampai titik darah penghabisan. Oleh karena itu karyawan boleh meminta cuti pada musim gugur atau musim dingin._

Begitu kepercayaan yang paling dalam hancur maka semua hal akan terlihat mencuigakan. Sering kerja lembur pun pasti ada alasan lain. Sebagai seorang pekerja interior, istrinya beralasan harus bertemu langsung dengan klien. Rupanya semua perkataan Luhan bisa jadi hanyalah kebohongan belaka. Pergaulan Luhan yang amat luas dengan orang-orang pun mencurigakan. Pesta pernikahn teman, acara _ dol _ anak rekan kerjanya, upacara duka cita kenalannya,dll. Alasan menghadiri hal-hal tersebut rupanya merupakan tirai yang digunakannya untuk melakukan pertemuan rahasia.

Dia menyesal karena telah mengkhawatirkan Luhan yang melewatkan makan malam sendirian saat dirinya sering kerja malam dan pulang larut. Bahkan ia sering merasa bersalah saat pertunjukkan sering dadakan di luar kota untuk waktu yang lama, bahkan bisa sampai 1 bulan. Namun ternyata…. Chanyeol merasa hidupnya saat ini tengah diolok-olok.

Pekerjaan mengatur lampu telah selesai, tinggal menaikkan ke atas _truss_. Chanyeol dan pekerja lain melihat panggung dari stan, kemudian memberi tanda kepada tim pengawas yang berdiri di samping panggung. Begitu pengawas menekan tombol, bangunan besi itu berderit dan perlahan-lahan naik ke langit-langit, pada akhirnya gerakannya terhenti. Pengawas mendekat kearah stan tempat Chanyeol berdiri, lalu menerangi _truss_.

"Tolong naikan sedikit lagi.."ucap Chanyeol.

"Tidak bisa. Jika dinaikkan lagi, _truss_-nya akan menyentuh langit-langit."

"Naikkan satu meter saja. Kelihatannya tidak apa-apa."

"Segitu saja sudah berbahaya. Orang yang sangat ahli sepertimu mengapa berpikir melakukan hal seperti itu?" Tanya pengawas itu heran.

Chanyeol tahu dirinya keras kepala. Dia juga tahu bahwa tidak perlu melakukan hal itu. Tapi , dia ingin mewujudkan tuntutan dalam dirinya, dalam hatinya tumbuh keinginan untuk membuat semua orang tak bisa mengabaikannya.

"Jarak satu meter dapat menghasilkan bayangan yang berbeda".

Akhirnya pengawas tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan mendekat ke arah panggung, lalu dengan hati-hati menekan tombol. Benda itu berderit perlahan-lahan,saat hampir mencapai satu meter, tiba-tiba bangunan besi itu berguncang hebat.

**BRAKK!**

**PRANG!**

Beberapa lampu jatuh ke lantai dan menimbulkan suara ledakan keras. Para pekerja yang sedang berada di atas panggung segera berlarian ke kursi penonton. Pecahan lampu berserakan dia atas panggung. Chanyeol menyaksikan peristiwa tersebut tanpa perasaaan apapun.

'_Bagaimanapun …. Aku telah membuat orang disekitarku menjadi korban' _

'_Bukan hanya aku yang menderita, melainkan juga orang-orang disekitarku' lanjutnnya dalam hati._

" Ketua!" panggil Jongin lalu mendekat dan mematikan tombol box control. Tim pengawas yang berdiri di samping panggung serta ketua pelaksanaan acara juga berlari ke arah Chanyeol.

"Jwesonghamnida..jwesonghamnida.." Chanyeol terus meminta maaf pada orang-orang tersebut.

"Yah.. kalau sudah hancur begini , apa boleh buat. Syukurlah tidak ada korban yang terluka parah.."

"Geure.. Karena tak ada banyak waktu lagi, kita harus bergegas menangni pekerjaan ini."

Orang-orang kembali ke posisinya msing-masing membersihkan pecahan lampu di atas peanggung, kemudian kembali memasang kabel lampu. Ketua pelaksana acara "Kim Jyun Myun (Suho) " berdiri disamping Chanyeol dan berbisik pelan,

" Aku mendengarnya dari Jongin. Istrimu masih belum siuman?'

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan," Kelihatannya aku harus istrirahat sebentar dari pekerjaaan ini."

Suho maenganggukkan kepalanya," Beristirahatlah. Bebaskan dirimu dari acara kali ini"

Suho menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol sebelum ia meninggalkan namja itu. Setiap kali berjalan ponsel Luhan yang dimasukkannya ke dalam saku celana menyentuh pahanya. Chanyeol memasukkan tangannya dan mengambil ponsel itu. Ingin rasanya dia membuang ponsel itu ke tempat sampah atau membuangnya ke dalam kloset. Chanyeol masuk ke toilet yang ada dalam tempat pertunjukkan.

Akan lebih baik baginya kalau istrinya meninggalkannya bila mencintai orang lain. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja meskipun dia bilang bahwa dia mencintai namja lain dan bersikap jujur. Chanyeol tak sanggup membayangkan istrinya berlibur dengan namja lain saat dirinya tak ada di rumah.

_Selama aku tidak ada jangan selingkuh_. Saat mengucapkan kalimat itu Luhan menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam piama Chanyeol. Saat itu tangan Luhan serasa tegas, tapi lembut. Setelah menggeleng kuat-kuat, Chanyeol membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin yang mengalir dari keran wastafel. Begitu air dingin membasahi wajahnya, terasa ada sesuatu yang menyengatnya melewati tengkuk menuju ubun-ubun.

Setelah selesai, Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya menghadap cermin. Wajahnya berlumuran darah. Hudungnya mimisan. Tampaknya bukan air yang membasahi wajahnya, melainkan darah. Hidungnya masih terus mimisan. Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol takut melihat darah yang tak kunjung berhenti meskipun sudah berkali-kali ia mengusapnya dengan telapak tangan. Sekalipun rasanya ingin menelungkupkan hidupnya ke lantai, tetapi masih banyak hari esok yang harus dijalaninya.

TBC..

A/N: hai… chapt 3 here.. :D

Gimana ceritanya? Makin gajelas ya.. :( atau makin bingung sm ceritanya? RnR nde chingu.. :)

Butuh kritik dan saran.. :D

Btw mian ya.. apdetnya ngaret T-T lagi sibuk-sibuknya ulangan,jadi ga smpet ngeshare.. T-T

**Big Thanks To:**

**angelaalay|ChanBaekLuv|13613|parklili|riza . nafa . 9**

Thanks juga buat yang follow dan fav.. :) :D

See you in next chapter guys… :D ^^

Semoga ga bosen2 ama jalan ceritanya.. ^^

Pai..pai... :D ^^


End file.
